


Say Something

by zwischenimmerundnie



Category: Armie Hammer - Fandom, Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF, Timothée Chalamet - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Divorce, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Romance, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 04:14:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13756086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zwischenimmerundnie/pseuds/zwischenimmerundnie
Summary: The news of Armie Hammer's divorce takes everyone by surprise. The marriage that seemed so strong and happy now was over and although Armie was indeed shaken by the situation, that allowed him to finally admit the feelings he had kept inside of him for so long now and once he and Timothée are in the same city, they will set things straight and come forward with their true feelings.





	1. Say Something

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first Armie&Timmy fiction. I posted on Wattpad before I got my account here, but thought it would be nice to share it with you guys too.

Armie

Outside, the sun beamed down as the hot LA weather contradicted with the weather in most of the country; inside the now almost empty house, Armie lied on his couch, on the phone in his hands, he scrolled through all the websites that were now reporting the news. His parents had called over and over again as soon as the first report came along, his friends all sending messages of support and confusion; marriages end, that's a fact and yet none of his friends and family members could believe that happened with him.

They looked happy, they looked in love and they once were, but now it seemed more like living with your best friend; a best friend you'd always hold close to your heart and share a connection with. He couldn't quite understand when things started going downhill for them, hell he couldn't even understand when he developed feelings for someone he once only saw as a dear friend and yet here he was, scrolling through his phone, dodging every single call and text message received, cuz the only person he truly wish to talk to was inside a plane, heading to same city he was in right now and probably completely unaware of the events.

Timothée

The difference between New York and Los Angeles was something that had always intrigued Timothée; both cities were known for art, for fame and yet the approach to artists was completely different in each one of them. He felt overwhelmed whenever he landed in Los Angeles; as much as he grew to love the city almost as much as his own New York, it was only when he was in Armie's presence that he truly felt settled. But then there was the fact that being around Armie, always made everything feel better.

By now he was aware of all the reports on his older friend; the man had got a divorce and didn't even bother to tell him about it; he found out just like everyone else, through an article in a gossip site. Sure, he didn't expect a long ass phone call about the subject, but Armie could've at least sent him a text, preparing him for what was about to come. Back then, leaving the airport and making his way towards his hotel, Timothée didn't know there was still a lot more to come.

Armie

Armie was tired of seeing his name in every goddamn gossip site, his photo circulating in all the entertainment shows on tv; he needed a shower, he needed to push back the overwhelming feeling of being the center of attention. When it came to the movies he was in, he didn't mind having his name used, but this, this was a whole other level and he realized –maybe a little too late- that he wasn't ready for it.

When the phone rang, he had just left the shower and as he sat on his bed, the towel wrapped around his waist, a smile –probably the first one in days- appeared in his lips as he saw Timothée's name lighting up on the screen. He hit answer and pressed the phone to his ear, speaking before Timothée even had a chance.

"I figured you'd call," said Armie, "I guess you heard the news by now"

"Yes, I did," his voice was soft and calming; everything Armie needed right now, "gotta say I am a little surprised by it and slightly offended you did not tell me before"

"I'm sorry," started Armie as he heard Timothée chuckle on the other side of the line. He knew exactly what that meant; whenever Timothée spoke without really thinking he would do that, chuckle away right after as if to try and light up the mood.

"Dude, I was just kidding, you have better things to do than keep me updated on everything that happens in your life"

He wasn't kidding. Armie knew that very well; he could tell the hint of sadness in his voice and Armie couldn't really blame him, he was Timothée's confidant, it was only fair the younger man expected the same treatment.

"I wanted to tell you, believe me I did, but we didn't want everyone to know"

"Oh so now I'm everyone"

"Of course not, Timmy, you're family"

There was a brief moment of silence, silence which Armie wished he could fill by saying to Timothée that he was in fact the one person he wanted to share his thoughts with, the only person he wanted around him right now, Armie wished he could just say how badly he wanted Timothée.

"How are you holding up," asked Timothée, finally breaking the silence.

"The decision was made a few months ago, but now it seems more real...it sure does to my parents"

The younger man sighed, "How exactly did they react?"

"What you think? Slightly hysterical, mad and very disappointed"

"They'll come around eventually; they are your parents and they just want what's best for you," added Timothée, trying to light up the mood.

It was Armie's time to sigh now, "judging by all the revelations I made, I doubt things will get better so easily"

"Revelations? What revelations?"

"Things I have yet to tell you, but can't do it over the phone; maybe you could stop by later," he asked.

"I wish I could," started Timothée as Armie looked down at his hands, "but we have that award thing tonight, Luca and I, remember?"

Armie chuckled, "of course, after all that's why you're here in the first place"

"I could stop by after the award if you want, it might be a little late, but..."

"I always have time for you, Timmy"

The phrase came out without Armie expecting it and judging by the silence on the other side of the line, Timothée was pretty surprised by it too.

"Stop by after the show, I really need to talk to you"

"Armie?"

"Yes?"

"Is everything okay?"

Timothée

"Armie?"

"Yes," the older man answered as Timothée bit his lip. There was something different in his voice, something Timothée wasn't exactly aware of what it was.

"Is everything okay?"

The long pause that followed his question was the answer Timothée needed; something wasn't right with Armie and he couldn't really comprehend if it was because of the divorce or something else entirely.

"I'm okay, maybe a little overwhelmed by all that's running through my head right now, but it will get better"

"You sure you don't want me to stop by now? If you want to talk I can..."

"no no no," started Armie, cutting Timothée off before he could finish his sentence, "you have things to do, an award to attend and I don't want to disturb you; you stop by after the award, we'll buy some burgers, drink some beer and then I'll tell you what's going on"

"You sure?"

"Yes Timmy, I'm sure"

Timothée sighed, suffocating his urge to drop everything and run over to Armie, "if you say so"

Armie

How do you tell your friend, your male friend, that you're suddenly so infatuated with him that you just had to end up your eight year marriage? How do you explain to him –and yourself- that after a lifetime seeing yourself as a straight man, you suddenly wasn't as sure as you thought about your sexuality?

Armie was struggling with those feelings and question for nearly six months now; the things he felt while shooting the movie, things he thought would simply disappear as soon as he went back to his normal life, were still with him and it seemed it only got worse...or better, he still wasn't sure.

What he knew was that shooting that movie allowed him to take a better look at himself, at the man he was –or thought he was- and to the feelings that were till a while ago asleep inside of him. Armie had never been attracted to a man during his teenager years, he had never experienced any kind of relationship that wasn't what his parents considered normal. And now at thirty one here he was, pacing around his living room at almost midnight as he waited for Timothée, desperate to share with the younger man all the feelings he had been hiding.

There was only one problem; would Timothée accept those feelings or would this be the end of their relationship?

Armie & Timothée

There was a strange, unnatural silence in the room. When Armie and Timothée were together they were loud, they laughed at stupid little things, they knew what the other one was up to before they figure it out themselves and yet here they were, sitting face to face on the couch and their eyes down to their hands.

They could tell something was off the minute Timothée walked inside the house; he was still dressed in his suit, bringing with him a little award he had just won. At any other time they would jabber on about how the awards went down, drink some beers and make fun of all the stupid questions the press asked them; but that night was not like the others, the –almost palpable- tension between them was something they had yet not experienced and hopefully would never experience again.

"I'm so sorry"

Timothée looked up, suddenly startled by the older man's voice, "sorry for what?"

"I don't know, for making you come all the way here and then being quiet when there's just so much to say"

"Then say it, Armie, you know I'd never judge you"

He chuckled, "that's the thing, Timmy, I know you wouldn't, but I just can't seem to find the right words to say what I want"

Timothée nodded, "then use the wrong ones, I don't care"

Armie smiled wide; Timothée had an unexplainable power over him. With one word he could bring down all the walls Armie insisted in surrounding himself in and that was one of the many reasons why he wanted the younger man around him, with him, to him.

"I wish I was more like you," he started as Timothée arched an eyebrow, "I wish I was able to express myself the way you do, I wish I could be as confident as you are and not scared of what people think of me"

"You are all of those things, Armie"

"No, I am not," he said, shaking his head; "the thing I found out lately is that I am more Oliver than I ever expected myself to be. Confident on the outside, scared shitless on the inside; so scared, I am sitting here for half an hour and I can't barely look you in the eye and tell you that I..."

"Just say it, Armie, say something...do something" Timothée said almost in a whisper, moving closer to Armie, who looked down at his hands; "or at least let me do it"

As Timothée reached out, letting his hands rest on Armie's cheek, he could feel the warm of the older man's skin and his breathing getting heavier and heavier by the second. Bringing himself closer, Timothée watched as Armie leaned in to his touch, closing his eyes in the process.

He was right. Timothée had always projected him as a very confident man, the type of man who likes to be in charge of everything and yet here they were, Armie had completely surrendered to Timothée.

"Can I kiss you," asked the younger man, bringing a smile to Armie's lips.

"Yes, please."

Their lips touched seconds after Armie responded. At first it was slow and soft and sweet, but each second that went by it got more desperate, more passionate; Armie and Timothée were so desperate for this moment that the idea of breaking away, even if it was to take a breath, seemed stupid.

****

They had to talk eventually. But now, now that they were both aware of each other's feelings, it was all easier; Armie didn't feel the burden to be so strong and confident around Timothée, and Timothée on the other hand liked the fact that sometimes Armie was just as vulnerable as he was. Now as they sat on the floor, Timothée wrapped around Armie's big arms, they both felt safe, as if everything was finally where it should be.

"I can't believe I have to go back to New York already," started Timothée, looking up at Armie's big blue eyes, "I wish I could stay here a little longer"

Armie placed a soft kiss on the younger man's lips at the same time he pushed some of his hair back, "I wish you could stay too, but you have work to do and that's more important than hanging out with me"

"I always have time for you, Armie"

The older man chuckled, aware that he had said the exact same phrase, just hours before "that's good to know"

"You could come to New York with me, actually," said Timothée without even thinking. Sure they had just shared a moment that neither one of them would ever forget, yet the younger man was aware that any radical decisions like this one could jeopardize the new relationship they had just started. "I mean, you don't have to, I'm sure you have better things to do than grab your stuff and follow me all the way to New York, so don't..."

Armie chuckled and pulled Timothée in for a heated and passionate kiss; his fingers hooked on the younger man's hair as a soft moan escaped their lips. "You overreact way too much, Timmy"

"Sorry"

"Don't be; it's adorable, actually"

Armie stroked Timothée's cheek as they let the silence fill the room yet once again. The silence that just hours ago was awkward and unnatural, now was full of love and understanding; they didn't need words anymore, they just needed each other.

Timothée

As he sat on a quieter area of the airport, Timothée let his eyes wander from the big clock on the wall to the corridor where people kept walking by. His flight was set to leave at any minute now and yet Armie wasn't there with him.

Sure, he had never actually said he was indeed going to New York, but still, a part of Timothée couldn't help but get excited over the idea of spending a few more days with Armie. But truth be told, now that Timothée knew the extent of Armie's feelings towards him, he would not let the fact he wasn't there bother him. The struggle Armie was going through was ten times bigger than his; to find yourself at thirty one and suddenly attracted to a younger man, when you spent your whole like thinking of yourself as a straight man wasn't something one just deals with it with no contradiction. Timothée on the other hand, didn't have those contradictions; he was young, he was still exploring his sexuality and he didn't have the strict parents Armie had; so maybe, just like it had happened the previous night, Timothée would have to take charge of the situation and help Armie into this new and exciting moment of their lives.

But as soon as he heard the announcement for his flight, there was not one part of Timothée who remained cool and confident like he was just seconds before. At that moment he realized just how much he wanted Armie there with him; with a sigh, he looked down, reaching for his handbag as he felt a hand on his shoulder.

There was a sudden pause on Timothée's actions; at the same time he did not want to overreact, he knew exactly to whom that hand belonged to. Turning around, he tried his best to stay calm as he looked up to Armie; a difficult task, since right now all he wanted was to hold him, kiss him and crawl all over his body.

"You look surprised," said Armie with a smirk on his face as Timothée tried to regain his composure, "you thought I wouldn't come, right?"

"To be fair, you never said you were coming, so..."he said, biting his lip.

Armie smiled, taking a step closer to Timothée before he remembered they were in a public place; "Timmy, right now I'd go wherever you asked me to"

"Please...please, don't say that if you don't really mean it"

"I meant it"

As the last announcement for their flight came out, Timothée and Armie looked at one another. Things were about to change between them; sure the previous night was change enough, but this, this was something that could take their relationship to another level and it was a thrilling and yet slightly scared feeling. A feeling they were both ready to face it, cuz they were together and when they were together they were safe and happy; when they were together things were right.


	2. Mystery of Love

Timothée

Their first day together in New York had been quite dull. They were both tired, jet-lagged and in some ways still overwhelmed by the events that occurred while they were together in Los Angeles. When Timothée landed in Los Angeles four days before, he had his feelings bottled up inside of him; a love he had never experienced before was buried inside of him, feelings he thought he would never be able to share and yet here he was, in Armie's arms just days later.

As the snow fell down outside, they were both secured inside, tangled in each other's bodies as they watched yet another movie; "I wish we could stay like this forever"

"Me too," whispered Armie, looking down at his lover, "but we still have some time for ourselves, it's not like I'm going back to L.A. today"

Timothée nodded, "I know, but just the thought of us being separated and leaving to God knows where cuz we have something to film kills me"

"We'll think about that when the times comes, Timmy, there's no reason to get caught up in those thoughts right now"

He shrugged, "that's just how I roll, Armie, that's how I roll"

Armie laughed, turning Timothée's face so they could look at one another, "and I love you for that"

The younger man blushed, shaking his head as Armie kept on laughing, pulling his body closer.

"You know what we should do?"

"What," asked Timothée, arching an eyebrow.

"Go out and do something; we've been in New York for three days and did absolutely nothing"

He shook his head, "we cuddled"

Armie smiled, "and it was great, but we could use a proper meal and some fresh air"

"Too much snow"

"You are from New York," started Armie as Timothée shrugged, "you should be used to the snow by now"

He sat down, facing Armie, who looked straight at his eyes, "I am used to the snow, I just don't feel like going out"

The pause that followed this was the sign Timothée needed to know Armie wasn't buying it; they knew each other way too well, it was practically impossible to keep something, anything, from one another.

"Okay, what's really going on?"

He shook his head, trying to come up with something other than the truth, but figured it would be useless; "outside we are not the same"

"What are you...," before he could finish though, Armie figured out what Timothée meant and let out a sigh, looking down.

"On the outside I can't hold your hand or kiss you or just...we can't do this on the streets"

Armie nodded, keeping a warm smile on his lips as he got up from the bed, "I know it's not ideal, but it's what we got now and I rather be around you without being able to touch you than not being around you at all," Timothée smiled at that; Armie and his ways to break through him, "so can we please go out and just wander around town, doing nothing, but doing nothing together"

"The things I do for you, Armie Hammer"

Armie and Timothée

It didn't even look like New York; after a few days of heavy snow, they were finally facing some nice weather, which seemed to make Timothée a little more excited than he had been. Being with Armie after all this time and not being able to hold him while they were out in the streets was slightly sad, but like Armie had said himself so many times, at least they were together.

Now as they walked through some surprisingly empty streets, making their way back to Timothée's apartment after a good night of booze and burgers with some of his friends, Armie kept the younger man as close as possible; one cuz they were both drunk enough not to be bothered if anyone saw them and two, cuz they had been aching for some closeness the entire night.

Biting his lip, Timothée took a quick look around, before reaching for Armie's hand and leading him down a little alley; they stared at one another, hunger, love, there was so many feelings dancing around on their faces it was hard to tell which one was stronger.

Armie was the one to break down first; he pushed Timothée against the wall, his lips locked on the younger man's lips before he even had the chance to process what had just happened. Their bodies were pressed hard together as Timothée's hand ran inside Armie's shirt, traveling from his chest to his stomach and down to the waist of his jeans; for a quick second he had second thoughts about what he intended to do, but as Armie moaned softly through the kiss, Timothée took the bold move to reach out inside his pants and slowly –painfully slowly, Armie might have added- stroke the older man's penis.

"You're so hard," whispered Timothée on Armie's ear.

"You're not really helping," he added as they heard voices.

Pulling away from one another, they fixed their clothes and went back to walking as if nothing had just happened, laughing their asses off as they passed by a mid-aged couple, who stole quick glances at them.

"Oh my God, one more minute and they would have seen us," said Timothée between chuckles as Armie wrapped one arm around his shoulder, "so, you still want to go back to the apartment or you wanna stop by somewhere else?"

"I think we should go back to the apartment," said Armie, leaning closer to Timothée's ear, "so we can finish what we started"

Timothée looked up at him, a huge grin on his face as Armie winked at him. At that moment, they both wished every night would be like that.

Armie

Armie had been in New York for just over a week now and there was definitely some buzz going around. It had been over a week since the world found out about his divorce and suddenly he was in New York for days, hanging out with his younger co-star with which he had, in the words of some magazines and tabloids, a very unique and slightly unnatural friendship. Armie couldn't even imagine the buzz it would be if they –when they- found out the truth.

"What are you doing," asked Timothée as he looked down at Armie, who sat on the floor with his phone in his hand, scrolling through millions of articles about him.

"Just checking my emails"

"You do know I can see your phone and those are most definitely not emails, right."

Armie chuckled, nodding his head, "I know I probably shouldn't..."

"Then don't do it," said Timothée taking the phone from Armie, "I'll confiscate your phone for a few hours"

Looking up as Timothée walked around the small apartment, Armie chuckled as the younger man tried to find a place to hide the phone; "okay, first, I can see you hiding the phone and two, what am I supposed to do now?"

With a smirk plastered on his face, Timothée made his way back to Armie, straddling him as his fingers knotted on the older man's dark blonde hair, "I know a thing or two we could do"

Armie bit his lip, feeling as Timothee's lips traced his jaw, his neck, his Adam's apple and then went back to his lips; "Timothée...," moaned Armie.

"Gosh, I love the sound of that"

Armie smirked, cupping his younger lover's face and placing a heated kiss on his lips. They still had a few days ahead of them before Armie had to go back to Los Angeles, to his kids, so it was clear for both of them that soon things were not going to be the way they were right now; once Armie was in L.A. and Timothée in New York, their relationship would change and they would have to deal with the miles and miles that separated them.

Those thoughts made them feel like it was a waste of time to push back some things, some urges they had been craving since the moment they kissed for the first time. Once they broke away from the kiss, gasping for air, Armie's piercing blue eyes locked on Timothée, the older man was certain that this was their moment.

"I need you, right here and right now"

"God yes, please take me," practically moaned Timothée.

Armie smiled, taking off Timothée's shirt and then his own; they were already panting from the kiss, but the idea of finally taking things to the next level made them breath even heavier, anticipating what would be the most intimate moment between the two of them.

As they found themselves naked on the floor, Armie's body hovering over Timothée, they felt silence took over the room. But it wasn't out of awkwardness or fear; they were savoring the moment, taking in on each other's bodies, learning every single detail of one another before even beginning.

"Are you sure you want this," asked Timothée as if suddenly doubtful that Armie was indeed ready for something like this.

"I've been waiting for this moment for way too long, Timothée"

"Then do to me whatever you want"

Armie could barely believe what he heard. Those words were Timothée surrendering himself completely; to Armie, to his desire, to his emotions. He leaned down, placing a soft kiss on the younger man's lips and slowly entered him, gasping as the new sensations washed over his body. Armie was thirty one years old and yet, it felt like he was just now starting to live his life to the fullest and Timothée, damn, Timothée was one hundred percent the reason why.

Armie & Timothée

Timothée had his head leaning against Armie's naked chest; they could still feel a thin layer of sweat on their bodies as their minds relished over what had just happened between them. They had seen each other naked many months before any of them actually acknowledged the feelings they had towards one another, but back then they were doing for Elio and Oliver; now it was all for Armie and Timothée and they sure as hell enjoyed.

As Timothée sighed, letting his long and skinny fingers trace Armie's chest, the older man lifted his chin, smiling slightly; "are you okay?"

"Me? Okay is not enough to describe how I am feeling right now, Armie"

Armie smiled wider now; after all, none of this really mattered if Timothée wasn't happy; "glad to hear that"

"I am glad to tell you that," he said with a chuckle, reaching out to quickly kiss Armie. "I probably shouldn't ask this, but when are you going back to Los Angeles?"

The older man sighed, "in two days"

"Two days," asked Timothée slightly disappointed, "that's too soon"

"I have some work to do," said Armie as Timothée bit his lip, "believe me, being interviewed right now means talking only about the divorce and this is the last thing I want, but I had this scheduled for a while now"

He shook his head, "you don't need to defend yourself, Armie, it's your job...our job, believe me, I get it"

"But I promise you once I'm back there I will call you every single day and make sure I stop by as soon as I can"

Timothée nodded, "I'll do the same"

"I know you will"

Timothée smiled, rolling on top of Armie so he could kiss him properly, "I'll miss you"

Armie sighed, "you should miss me once I leave, for now I am still here and I think we should just enjoy the time we do have"

The younger man nodded, wrapping his arms around Armie's neck as they got lost in yet another heated and passionate kiss. Both of them in pure bliss and yet deep down worried about what the future had in store for them.


	3. Hephaestion

Timothée

Timothée's movements were rapid, clumsy and passionate; his hands flattened on his lover's sweaty chest for leverage as he gave in to every single wave of pleasure that rode through his body. Underneath him, a flushed, hot and sweaty Armie tried to control his breathing, finding it hard to do so as the younger man took control of the situation, seeming to move his hips faster by the seconds.

Throwing his head back, Armie moaned Timothée's name out loud as he released himself. The younger man, feelings his lover's cum fill him, held tight to Armie's shoulders and shuddered as his own orgasm took over his body.

It had been almost a month since they had last seen one another; each one of them busy with their schedules of interviews, promos and in Armie's case a divorce that was still being finished. They had managed to talk and see each other as much as possible but the distance was overwhelming and whenever they did find time to be with one another, things seemed so rushed they could barely enjoy it the way they expected to.

If that wasn't enough, they could only be a proper couple when they were secluded by the four walls of their homes, as no one –not even their family members- knew what was going on between them. They loved each other, hell, they worshipped one another and for that matter it was frustrating and sometimes infuriating that they couldn't just be who they wanted to be for anyone and everyone to see.

Timothée sometimes caught himself thinking of how stupid the situation was; he could name at least dozens artists who started a relationship with people they worked with in films, especially when they played love interests and yet he knew if he and Armie ever came out to the public, people would go insane.

Timothée hated that.

"You're awfully quiet," said Armie as Timothée sighed, looking up at him; "are you okay?"

"Just tired," he said, even though he knew Armie would know better. They just couldn't lie to one another.

Armie & Timothée

The life in Los Angeles still startled Timothée. An artist going out at night, attracted the attention of lots of people; two artists, who happened to play gay lovers in a recent film, attracted even more and to Timothée that attention was barely bearable. Besides the fact there were so many flashes and shouting of his name, he had to do all of this while standing inches away from Armie, when all he truly wanted was to hold onto his lover as tight as possible and let him guide them through the crowded street. But of course, he couldn't do that.

Now as they sat inside the restaurant, Timothée could still see some flashes coming through the big glass windows and Armie could tell he was slightly preoccupied.

"Are you okay? You wanna go somewhere else," asked Armie as Timothée shook his head, looking around the place.

"I'm okay, just not used to paparazzi following me around; things in New York are not that chaotic, you know"

Armie nodded, "that's why I'm asking, you wanna go somewhere else?"

Timothée shrugged, "it won't really change anything, so let's just enjoy our night...we don't really get much of this, do we?"

Armie kept his composure, but it wasn't easy. He knew that this whole situation –their relationship- was starting to get the best of Timothée and he could understand it; being in love with someone and keeping those feelings hidden from the world was heart breaking.

He leaned forward slightly, letting a wicked smile take over his lips as Timothée arched an eyebrow; "maybe I can make it up to you"

"make it up to me," asked Timothée confused, before he felt Armie's foot on his leg, rubbing it softly as he made his way up; "what the hell are you doing?"

"making it up to you," that wicked smile remained on Armie's lips as Timothée took a few deep breaths, looking around the place as if to make sure no one could see what they were doing.

Thank God for long table cloth.

The younger man bit his lip, he could feel Armie's feet just reaching his crotch and that, well that was getting the best of him; "you should seriously stop"

Armie chuckled, "stop what?"

"Armand Hammer, what are you trying to do to me," whispered Timothée, shifting around on his chair as Armie smiled. He could see the lust in his lovers eyes and damn it, that was driving Timothée wild.

****

Timothée didn't even know how he made it through an entire dinner with Armie rubbing him under the table. Sure he was young, he had played out with some of his previous lovers on slightly public places, but this? Have Armie rub him in the middle of a crowded restaurant while outside paparazzi tried to snap pictures of them was out of this world.

If that had not been difficult enough, getting up to go to the bathroom sure made things a little more interesting. There were other known people there, people who tried to engage in conversation with him, while he tried to make sure no one saw the hard on he was sporting.

He flushed the toilet, getting out of the cubicle as he saw Armie leaning against the bathroom door. His arms crossed, his blue eyes piercing into Timothée's soul as the younger man bit his lip, trying to keep himself cool.

"Felling better," asked Armie.

"Not thanks to you," said Timothée, washing his hands as he felt Armie's eyes remain on him, "why are you looking at me like this?"

Armie shrugged, before taking a hold of Timothée's wrist and pulling him back into the cubicle he had just left; he crashed his lips on the younger man's lips, closing the door behind him as Timothée moaned through the kiss.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Armie leaned his forehead against Timothée's, taking a few deep breaths; "I guess my plan kind of backfired"

Timothée chuckled, pushing Armie against the wall as he got down on his knees; "well, my time to play then"

As Timothée removed Armie's pants, the older man closed his eyes, leaning his head back as a soft moan escaped his lips.

Timothée

Timothée had been in Los Angeles for a few days now and although he tried his best to make this visit as pleasurable as possible, he knew there were things inside of him that he just couldn't push back anymore. He loved Armie, damn it, he had fallen in love with the man the minute he met him in Italy two years prior; and now, now Timothée sat on the bed late at night, his chin resting on his knees as his eyes remained on a peacefully sleeping Armie.

The first few days, or better yet, weeks of their relationship had been the best moments of his life and till now he couldn't help but have butterflies in his stomach every time Armie held him, every time they kissed and had sex and yet there was something missing.

Timothée wanted everything, he wanted to be able to hold Armie, to kiss him when they were out in the open; was he too selfish? Was he wrong to put his needs before Armie's fears?

In the beginning he knew things would be better if they kept it under the radar, but now, almost two months after they got together, Timothée needed to tell someone; his parents, his friends...his sister.

He wanted the whole world to know he was in love with Armie Hammer, but he couldn't.

As he let his fingers trace Armie's lips, Timothée felt tears coming to his eyes; he couldn't lie to himself anymore and he couldn't keep those feelings a secret. Maybe it would've been better if they had managed to maintain their friendship.

Maybe it was a little too late, but Timothée feared that was no future ahead of them.

****

Timothée took one last look around the bedroom before placing the letter on the pillow; Armie still slept peacefully and he was happy for that. The last thing he wanted right now was to have to face him and explain the situation to him when to be quite fair he could barely explain it to himself.

He fought the urge to kiss the man just as tears filled his eyes; he took one last breath, reaching for his suitcase and slowly made his way out of the room and out of the house. Things would be better this way; it was good, hell, it was amazingly breathtaking while it lasted, but he just couldn't go on like this.

He wanted Armie. But he wanted all of him and he wanted the whole world to know; if it wasn't possible to have that, than he thought it was best to just end things already.

Armie

Armie felt the sun on his face and groaned; turning around, he tried to find a comfortable position where he could easily go back to sleep. He sighed, reaching out for Timothée, only to find the bed empty beside him; he looked over, arching an eyebrow at the sudden absence of his younger lover and even more confused once he saw the piece of paper lying on the pillow.

He reached for it as he sat down on the bed, his eyes scanning the room as if looking for any hint of Timothée. Armie was scared; he had noticed Timothée slightly odd behavior ever since he landed in Los Angeles and although he tried to deny, Armie knew there were aspects of their relationship that Timothée wasn't necessarily happy with.

He unfolded the piece of paper and took a deep breath, biting his lip as Timothée's voice filled his ears.

'I tried to make it work, Armie, I swear to God I did, but I just didn't have the strength. I booked a flight back to New York tonight and decided it was best to keep myself away from you.

I love you; God, I love you like I never thought to be possible, but I can't do this anymore; sorry if I don't make any sense, but I have too much on my head right now. We'll talk later, I promise you'

The letter broke Armie's heart. His need to keep things private; his need to keep – at least for now- the straight male facade drove Timothée away and he couldn't blame him. He felt tears coming down his eyes and with it one recurring thought.

Armie wasn't worthy of someone like Timothée.

Timothée

The room was dark as Timothée sat on the floor, leaning against the bed. His breathing was the only faint sound he could hear inside the room; he had made the right thing, he thought to himself over and over again, yet a part of him screamed for him to go back to Armie's house and say he was sorry, that he shouldn't have done that.

But then again, he just couldn't be in a relationship where he had to hide himself.

He heard a knock on the door and looked up startled; no one knew where he was, he had not ordered anything and he was pretty sure he had asked not to be disturbed, so who the hell was there?

Timothée sighed, getting up and making his way towards the door as he heard the knock again; not only someone was indeed disturbing him, whoever it was seemed quite desperate. Could it be....

He opened the door, shaking his head as he saw the man standing there; "how did you even know I was here?"

Armie sighed, "you always stay in this hotel, Timothée"

Timothée. Armie almost never called him by his full name so the younger man was certain he was there to have a serious conversation; a conversation Timothée wasn't sure he was ready to have already.

"I told you we would talk later"

"it's already later," said Armie; he walked past Timothée, closing the door behind him as Timothée sighed.

"Armie, please leave"

He shook his head, "Timothée you just left me; I woke up and you were nowhere to be seen...," he took a breath, "...I know I don't deserve you, you're a better person than I'll ever be, but why would you do this? Just...just please, talk to me"

Timothée shook his head, "seriously, just leave"

"Why? Please, tell me what happened"

"What happened is that I thought about our situation and I can't do it, just that"

Armie didn't buy it; "Timothée, please..."

"I don't wanna be Hephaestion," said Timothée, trying to keep the tears from falling. He could see the confused look upon Armie's blue eyes and shook his head; "I don't wanna be Hephaestion and I don't wanna be Clyde..." he said and this time around Armie knew exactly what he meant, "...I don't wanna be someone's greatest love and yet have to live under the shadows, I just can't do that"

His words struck Armie in a way the older man never thought possible; he tried to say something, anything that could help their situation, but just like his younger lover, Armie was broken.

"Timothée..."

"Just leave, please"

"Timothée, I never..."

"Leave Armie; if you really love me, please leave me alone, I need it"

Armie nodded, turning on his heels as Timothée finally allowed his tears to fall, watching as his lover left the hotel room without looking back. With a sob, he fell down to the floor; his tears clouding his vision, his sobs, making it almost impossible to breath. It was over. It was all over.


	4. Love my Way

Armie

It had been nearly three weeks since Armie last saw or spoke to Timothée. At first he tried to keep his distance, he knew Timothée needed some time for himself, some time to heal and think through the things that had happened between them. But after a week, Armie couldn't keep himself quiet any longer; he called, left voicemails and texted Timothée whenever he had the chance and although he never got a reply, the older man still had a hint of hope.

Timothée might have never replied to him, but he also never asked him to stop.

The thing is, Armie knew there was only one way to make things better now, cuz in all honestly there was only one thing Timothée was asking for. He just wanted to be acknowledged as Armie's companion, lover, partner...boyfriend; was that too much to ask?

Since he left Timothée's hotel room that day three weeks prior, Armie wandered how he could have been so selfish to expect that Timothée was okay with being kept a secret. The man was young, he had women and men falling head over heels for him and yet here was Armie, keeping him in the shadows when Timothée was made for the spotlight.

'I know you probably won't even listen to this, I am almost certain you haven't listened to any of the other thousands of voicemails I left...or read the text messages and trust me, I don't blame you at all; I was an asshole to you and didn't even acknowledged it cuz I kept telling myself you understood why we couldn't tell anyone and I know in a way you did understand. I also know now that I was stupid to even ask for your secrecy; it was your relationship as much as it was mine and we should have decided it together...,' Armie sighed, shaking his head; his –now sad- big blue eyes stared out the window and a small smile came to his lips as he remembered Timothée dancing around his bedroom, completely naked, just so he could make Armie laugh.

"...I'll be in New York tomorrow, I have some things regarding that play to solve the next couple of days and I...I thought we could meet up and talk? I understand if after it you decide you don't ever want to see my face again, but let me at least look at you once more, please Timmy, I'm begging you.'

Timothée

'...please Timmy, I'm begging you'

Lying in his bed, his eyes stuck on the ceiling, Timothée listened to yet another voicemail from Armie. At first the older man had been quiet and Timothée feared that it took him only a week to realize that he was never in fact in love with him; there was a certain point where Timothée wondered if Armie had decided to go back to Elizabeth.

That would for sure make his parents thrilled.

But to his relief and surprise, after a week of silence, Armie seemed to turn on his stalker mode and started texting and calling Timothée every single day. Timothée loved to hear Armie's voice and he could just imagine the look on his face as he said those things and that crushed him, but he had to remain strong. As much as Timothée loved Armie and didn't feel the need to deny that, he couldn't risk spend the rest of his life pretending to be his lovers best friend.

He took a deep breath, sitting on the bed as his eyes scanned the entire place. He had so many memories with Armie there; the first time they had sex, all the laughs they shared, the promises and the love he knew Armie had for him were in a way carved in the walls of his apartment. Timothée had to make a decision; talk to Armie, at least one more time and see what the older man had to say, after all he did promise him they would talk, or keep things the way they were, erase Armie's number and try to forget him.

Timothée almost laughed at himself there; forget Armie wasn't something he would do so easily.

He sighed, scrolling through his contact list until he found Armie's name; "call me once you get here, I'll meet you somewhere and we'll talk;" he hit send and almost immediately regretted. Seeing Armie would probably just make things worse.

Armie & Timothée

The coffee shop was cold and surprisingly dark; in a far and more secluded corner, Armie sat down, impatiently waiting for Timothée to show up. Maybe the younger man changed his mind, maybe he realized he definitely didn't want anything to do with Armie and wouldn't even show up for one last conversation.

Taking a quick look at his watch, he sighed; fifteen minutes, he was there for fifteen minutes and there was absolutely no sign of Timothée. Not a text, not a call, not his beautifully dead eyes staring at Armie with that soft smile he loved so much. Nothing.

Armie shook his head, ready to get up as he heard that voice; damn how he missed that voice.

"Giving up already," said Timothée, taking a seat across from the older man; "I know I have been debating whether to come or not since I hit sent on that message agreeing to this"

Armie couldn't help but smile; not even a minute and Timothée was blabbering already; "I'm glad you're here, Timmy"

"I think it was a crap idea, to be honest."

The coffee shop was dark enough for people not to really make out what was truly going on between the two men, so Armie reached for his lover, well, former lover's hand. But Timothée wasn't having that; not that he didn't want to feel Armie's touch, God, that's all he had dreamt of in the past three weeks, but he just didn't trust himself with that. Touching a hand, would lead to a hug, then a kiss and when he least expected they would be tangled in bed once again, just so Armie could leave and Timothée be left once again heartbroken.

"Timothée...," groaned Armie as the younger man refused to let him touch his hand.

"Don't make things harder than they already are, Armie"

He sighed, "I need to feel you close to me, Timothée; I've missed you so much"

"And you think I haven't missed you," asked Timothée in a slightly annoyed tone; "I think of your smile, your eyes, your laugh, your damn lips every single day, Armie and it kills me; I have every single aspect of you carved in my brain, I go to sleep and I wake up thinking of you, desiring you and I hate myself for that"

Armie shook his head, "don't hate yourself for feeling things, Timothée. I know I hurt you, I know I asked for too much, but I also think we can try and make it work"

The younger man shrugged, "what's the point of loving someone and not being able to share it? Not even my sister knew about us, Armie and I tell her everything"

"Timmy..."

He shook his head, getting up as Armie tried –effortlessly- to keep him place; "I knew coming here would only make things worse. I can't do this anymore; we should have remained friends, at least now we would have some sort of connection between us instead of...instead of nothing"

Armie watched as Timothée left without uttering a word and not because he didn't want to, but because he was so broken he didn't even know where to start. He had not giving up, though; Armie would never give up on Timothée.

Timothée

Timothée was right all along. Seeing Armie only made things worse; not only they did not discuss anything, but only the sight of Armie made Timothée want to hold him, kiss him and a bunch of other things that just thinking of made his whole body tingle.

There was a war going on inside of Timothée; his body and his heart ached for him to be with Armie again and his brain, well his brain was screaming for him to run, run as fast and as far as he could, cuz the only way this would end was with heartbreak.

But then, when Timothée left the coffee shop he had started something he wasn't entirely sure he could finish; he knew Armie way to well not to know that the man would indeed go after him. It was only a matter of when.

With trembling hands, the younger man paced around his apartment, trying his best to remain calm. He started counting, taking one deep breath after each number; one, two, three, four, five...

A knock on the door stopped Timothée, "took you long enough," he whispered to himself, just now realizing how bad he actually wanted Armie to go after him. He walked over to the door and opened it, biting his lip.

"I know you don't wanna talk and I probably shouldn't have come here, but the way you left...I was worried"

Timothée debated for a few seconds on what to do; listen to his heart and body or his brain? The question seemed to respond itself when Timothée grabbed Armie by his shirt, pulling him inside the apartment and against the –now- closed door.

Their lips were on one another in a matter of seconds, which to Armie was a complete surprise; a good one of course, but still quite overwhelming. "Shouldn't we be talking," whispered Armie, his lips still pressed against Timothée's.

"Screw talking, I don't wanna talk right now"

Armie nodded as Timothée removed their shirts in a swift moment. He was really surprised by the sudden attitude of his younger lover; sure he had seen him eager before, but this was something completely new.

They were soon enough in bed; their naked bodies tangled as Armie left kisses from Timothée's lips to his jaw and neck. Timothée on the other hand allowed his hands to travel down Armie's body, from his neck, to his shoulder, to his back and down to his ass, squeezing it slightly as Armie moaned softly.

"Can I?"

Top. That's what he meant. Timothée wanted to be inside of Armie, to feel what Armie felt every time they had slept together.

Armie looked at him for a few seconds, before letting a smile come his lips; "do to me whatever you want"

Timothée practically came just at the sound of that; he knew he had said the same thing to Armie their first time and now he actually understood what he had said about the effects of those exact same words. To have someone you love surrender themselves completely to you, felt almost as pleasurable as sex itself.

Armie

"Can I," asked Timothée.

Top. That's what Timothée meant. He wanted to be inside of him and Armie would be lying if he said he had never questioned how it would feel to do this. Reverse the roles they had played so far; Armie knew this would mean the world to Timothée and although there was a part of him slightly preoccupied by the idea, the arousal he felt by seeing the lust in Timothée's eyes was everything he needed it.

"Do to me whatever you want," he said, mirroring what Timothée had said to him the first time they had sex.

Surrender to love. That's what Armie was doing right now.

Timothée smiled in a way that Armie had never seen before; the young man couldn't believe he had actually said yes, that's what was going on.

He took his time, he looked at Armie for what felt like a lifetime –when in fact wasn't even five seconds- and then kissed his lover deeply. They rolled over in bed, Timothée now hovering on top of Armie as Armie let his fingers knot on his lover's dark hair.

And then he felt it. Timothée was slowly entering him and the mix of emotions that ran through his body was too much for he to comprehend. Pain, pleasure, desire, Armie was feeling everything all at once; he closed his eyes, biting his lip as Timothée buried his face on Armie's neck, slowly quickening his pace as his older lover, feeling less pain and more pleasure by the second, started moaning his name softly.

"Thank you," whispered Timothée on Armie's ear. The older man took hold of his lover's face and made him look at his eyes.

"I'm all yours, Timothée," he said before leaning their forehead together, felling Timothée increase his speed. Armie now knew exactly what Timothée felt when he was the one inside of him and damn it, it felt better than he could have ever imagined.

Armie & Timothée

The apartment smelled of sex and sweat. The only noises, the moans of both men; Timothée, panting, threw his head back, moaning his lover's name as their orgasm came at the same time; resting one of his hands on Armie's chest for support, Timothée pushed some hair out of his eyes.

Practically breathless, Armie pulled Timothée down, embracing the young man on his arms; "if this is how our conversations are gonna go down from now on, I think we should do it all the time"

Timothée chuckled, playfully hitting Armie's chest; "we are gonna talk, I just think we should try and make up for all the time we've lost"

"And whose fault is that," said Armie as Timothée arched an eyebrow; "I'm kidding. But if you had answered me earlier, maybe we wouldn't have wasted three weeks."

The younger man smiled softly, resting his chin on his lover's chest; "I thought of calling, texting, anything, but I was..."

"You are not the one who needs to explain himself here, Timmy; I was the one who messed it up, I was the wrong one"

He shrugged, "technically we were both wrong; you for keeping me a secret and I for being too selfish to see you were just scared"

Armie smiled, cupping his lover's face as he placed a sweet and loving kiss on his lips; "I've missed you and your wise words"

Timothée nodded, hugging Armie as tight as he could; "I am quite a wise man." Armie laughed at his remark, smelling Timothée's hair as the younger man closed his eyes, letting his tiredness take him over.

It felt good to be back in each other's arms.

Timothée

It was midnight. The apartment was dark and Armie slept peacefully on the bed, while Timothée was sat next to him; too many thoughts running through his head for him to be able to catch any sleep. It had been a crazy day, that's for sure; as he woke up, he was fearful of how the conversation with Armie would go down; a part of him nearly gave up on going to that coffee shop.

Thank God he didn't listen to that part of him, otherwise he wouldn't be sharing his bed with Armie and feeling completely overwhelmed with happiness. Not a minute after Armie stepped inside the apartment he was naked and had remained that way –along with Timtohée- throughout the entire day, simply enjoying the time they had with one another, cuz after those three weeks, they sure as hell deserved to cherish the time they got together. And they did it, did it so much, Timothée thought he would barely be able to walk the next day.

He took a quick look at Armie's peaceful expression; the last time he watched him sleep was the night he left him. The night he ended things without even saying goodbye; but now Timothée could see things going on a different direction. Sure, they had yet to talk about their relationship and how things would go on from now on, but the looks Armie gave him, and the fact Armie allowed Timothée to be the one in charge more than once that day, that was proof that their dynamic had sifted to a more open and democratic one.

He reached for his nightstand and picked up the Polaroid he had, taking a photograph of Armie; even if things didn't go as planned, at least now Timothée would have something to remember the exact moment he thought things were perfect. With a sigh, he placed the Polaroid back to its place and lied himself down, letting his fingers trace Armie's lips; when the older man smiled at his touch, Timothée bit his lip.

"You're awake," he whispered as Armie chuckled.

"If by that you mean to ask if I noticed you taking photos of me, then yes, I did"

He opened his eyes now, removing some of the hair on Timothée's eyes and smiled; "you should get some sleep"

"I tried, but I can't"

"Try again, we sure deserve after all the workout we had today"

Timothée laughed, placing a soft kiss on Armie as the man closed his eyes once more; "I love you, Armie"

He closed his eyes then, smiling wide as he heard Armie's voice echo in the quiet room, "I love you too, Timmy"

****

Timothée never needed as much sleep as he did that night. Waking up, even though he had slept more than necessary, felt almost like an obligation. He sighed, opening his eyes and reached out for Armie, only to find an empty bed; arching an eyebrow, he sat up, quickly taking a look around the small apartment.

Armie had left him without a goodbye, just like he had done weeks before; the only difference was that Timothée at least had had the decency of leaving a fucking note.

He shook his head, trying to understand how the man could have done something like this once his last words were I love you. Who the fuck leaves someone right after saying I love you?

Timothée got up, reached for his underwear and put it on, before making his way to the kitchen. A day he thought would be great had started quite shitty and if he was going to get through with it, he would need large amounts of coffee. As he was just about to begin, there was a knock on the door; his lover had left him, he was basically having a sex hangover, the last thing Timothée needed was someone bothering him.

He sighed, but made his way to the door anyway, arching an eyebrow as he saw Armie standing there, holding two cups of coffee on his hands; "what the fuck are you doing here?"

Armie

"What the fuck are you doing here," asked Timothée the minute he opened the apartment door.

"Good morning to you too, Timothée," he said with a smile, placing a soft kiss on his lover's lips as he made his way inside the apartment; "woke up on the wrong side of the bed?"

Timothée shook his head; confusion wasn't even enough to describe what was going on inside his head. Looking at him for a while, Armie could tell something was wrong; the young man seemed way too serious and judging by how well things had gone the previous day that seriousness did not add up.

"Timothée, did something happened to you while...," there was a pause from Armie, who finally realized what was going on; he placed the two cups down on the table and chucked, stepping closer to Timothée, who had his arms crossed and his eyebrows furrowed together. "You thought I had left you, didn't you?"

The younger man sighed, "didn't you?"

"Timmy..." he couldn't help but let out a laugh, "Timmy, I had a meeting today with the director of that play I'll be doing during the summer; that's why I had to leave in a rush"

"Oh...," mumbled Timothée, slightly embarrassed for his overreaction.

"Believe me, the last thing I wanted to do was leave you here; hell, I was so sore I could barely make my way out of the bed"

The younger man couldn't help but smirk at that remark; it did bring Timothée a sense of pride knowing he was the one who did this to Armie.

"I feel a little stupid now"

Armie shook his head, wrapping his arm around his lover's waist; "if there's one thing you shouldn't worry about is me leaving you"

Timothée nodded, "just leave a fucking note next time"

"I tried, but you young people never seem to have paper around," he said as Timothée chuckled, letting his head rest on Armie's chest.

As a few seconds of silence took over, Armie rubbed Timothée's back as the younger man kept his head in place, listening to his lover's heartbeat. "I need to talk to you," said Armie, finally breaking the silence. Timothée looked up at him, a confused and slightly worried look on his eyes; "no need to be worried"

He nodded, following Armie to the bed, where they both sat down; "is it about us?"

"About us...about me"

"Okay, then go on"

"I know the reason we were separated in the first place was because I was a douchebag; I decided, completely by myself, that we should keep our relationship to ourselves and got you to agree on this, even though you didn't necessarily understood why.

In the beginning, after you walked out on us, I thought you were overreacting and that's why I kept myself quiet; but then as the days went by I realized that you were right all along, Timmy. Once I finally saw that, other things started making sense too; I dropped out of high school cuz I wanted to be an actor; my parents didn't really understand or accepted that, they were disappointed on me, but eventually things got better; I started working, made my own money, I could buy my own things, my own house, my own car, I provided for my children...I was someone and I was happy with who I was and when I remembered all of those feelings I had a few years ago, something clicked inside of me. Back then, when I decided to do this for a living I didn't care if they approved or not, so I figured why should I care now if they, or anyone else for that matter, doesn't necessarily approve of us being together?"

Timothée had a small smile on his face, yet he wanted to make sure Armie was done before doing anything.

"I love you, Timothée Chalamet and now I am a hundred percent aware that is enough. I don't need anyone else's approval; I don't need to be scared of what others will think...if I have you by my side, then everything is okay"

Timothée chuckled; he was sure there was some blushing going on on his cheeks, but he was too damn happy to even care. He threw his arms around Armie, kissing him passionately as they fell back on the bed; Armie's arms were tightly wrapped around his lover's waist and he had no intentions of letting him go so soon.

Armie & Timothée

Two weeks later, their family and their friends knew about their relationship; it was a understatement to say Armie's parents weren't exactly thrilled with the idea, but at least his closest friends, the wholesome of Timothée's family and friends were rotting for them, for their happiness.

As Timothée had now said a thousand times, once Armie's parents realized just how happy their son was, they would come around and accept him for who he truly was.

Being together this way –when they were able to share it with others- only seemed to make things easier, better; it is insanely better to love someone when you don't have to do it in the shadows.

Now was time to let the rest of the world know.

They were sitting inside the car for a few minutes now; Timothée's eyes looking through the window to all the photographers, reporters and bloggers who would soon be gawking over them, desperate for some juicy detail.

The Oscars. Who the hell thought the Oscars was a good idea to let everyone know they were indeed a couple was crazy. Was it Armie? Was it Timothée? Hell, did it matter now?

Sitting side by side on the back of the car, their hands reached for one another at the same time; a chuckle escaped their lips, and looking at each other, they smiled. "We don't need to do this if you're not one hundred percent sure," said Armie as Timothée nodded.

"Are you sure," he asked, earning a shrug from Armie.

"I have absolutely no idea what I'm feeling right now"

"Neither have I"

Armie smiled, pressing his lip against his lover's –now boyfriend- lips; "we stick together the whole night and when we least expect we'll be leaving this place, you with your Oscar in hand and me proud as fuck"

Timothée laughed, nodding his head and reached for the door handle. This was it. They got out of the car and stopped by just as the red carpet began; for a few –quite long- seconds they just stood there, taking deep breaths, preparing themselves for whatever was about to come their way. Once they made it through the red carpet, side by side, hand in hand and stealing quick kisses here and then, they realized things were not as challenging as they thought it would be. Armie and Timothée had showed the world they were very much in love with one another. What they did not realize was that the world had figured that out way before they did.


End file.
